


Tamed through Dignity

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chastity, F/F, Footplay, Genderswap, Latex, Scentplay, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Jeanne Alter's pissed that she can't find Artoria Alter. Upon seeing that she's been turned into a proverbial chair, she immediately regrets going off to look for her.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tamed through Dignity

"Keh. What's with this city anyway? And where's that blasted British bitch gone?"  
  
Some strangely concerned words left the French Avenger Jeanne D'Arc Alter's lips as she gazed around the nighttime city of Shinjuku, where she and many other evils had been imprisoned as of a little while ago. She had spent most of her time with the equally corrupt Artoria Pendragon Alter, but just a few hours ago she had decided to disappear. Without even telling her best f- rival! The nerve!  
  
The pale-haired Avenger gritted her teeth as she stomped down the street. "The second I see her, I'm going to make sure she remembers why I'm not the kind of girl you just leave behind! I'm going to make sure she pays for every single minute she's been gone! And she better actually pay, I'm starving!" The complaints kept firing out of her mouth as she very nearly summoned her weapon, feeling so incensed that she was willing to harm any of the citizens and crooks walking around, just to work off some steam.  
  
"Hoooo? What's this now? You seem high spirited, for all the wrong reasons!" A strange voice cried out from behind the black-clad Avenger, and a giggle soon followed behind it. "Then again, you're just another pet waiting to be claimed. It's no wonder that you're being so loud as if you're trying to attract a new owner. Poor little pet, unable to find a good master who might take care of her." The words that echoed throughout the pale-skinned woman's ears were more than a little mocking, so much so that the target of said mockery quickly whipped around, swinging her sword towards the culprit.  
  
Only to find the blade stopped by a pair of fingers, complete with a few shards of metal shattering off the side of it. "E-Eh!? What the hell!?" Jeanne shouted as she jumped back, summoning her armaments while neglecting to change out of her casual attire. She wasn't going to be caught off guard, but she actually kind of liked her jacket, so it stayed on regardless of its lowered defenses.  
  
As her eyes focused on the mocking presence, she immediately felt an awful presence wash over her. Just staring straight ahead at the feminine figure was bad enough, but the second she saw the thing she was seated atop of, it just intensified further. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Who are you? Don't you dare give me a half-hearted answer either, I want to know who I'm about to kill!" The fallen saint cried out as she reeled back before tossing the spiked tip of her flag at the enemy... who simply moved her head out of the way, only getting grazed on the cheek by its sharp edges.  
  
She took a longer look at the girl sitting atop of that strange latex-covered person, visibly wincing in response to that maniacal grin she wore. She looked just like one of the many girls that had the very same face, those... 'Saberfaces', was it? Her frie- rival was one of them, but this one felt off. Maybe it was because she wore a featureless and skin-tight layer of latex, covering up everything except her head. Maybe it was the fact that her irises looked serpentine, her gaze drilling into the Frenchwoman's psyche as it made her back away ever slightly...  
  
Or maybe it was the fact that she started realizing who she was sitting atop of. Upon inspecting closer and immediately feeling a warmth rush to her cheeks, Jeanne figured it out. All thanks to the pale cheeks that faced towards her. Simply put, the strange latex-covered girl's 'chair'... was her friend. Her fellow Alter. "O-Oi, what exactly..."   
  
The cheeky girl giggled as she climbed off her chair, rubbing her latex-covered hands together as she stepped towards the armed Avenger. "Why, I just tamed that silly lion friend of yours. She kicked and squirmed, but once I put my heel on her face, it didn't take long for her to squirt everything away. Now she's a much prettier and more honest boy, and she couldn't be happier. Isn't that right, my sweet little lion?" She explained everything, only to turn around and lightly kick the latex-covered Servant in the stomach...  
  
"T-Thank you, mistress! Please! Punish your favorite pet more!" Artoria Alter lifted his face to reveal the boyish traits that had manifested on his cheeks, which nicely matched the new vocals that slipped out of his mouth. The markings on his face were familiar in all of the wrong ways as well... If the Avenger didn't know any better, she would've figured that her fri- RIVAL had lost to Goetia, but that thing was dead, so how..?  
  
The latex-clad girl lightly brushed aside her ahoge before turning her attention back towards the French Avenger. "Ohoho. You look so troubled. But don't worry. You'll have some dignity before I tear it all away. As a demon that Goetia has left behind, I, Orias, will make sure that you and the rest of your kin suffer for as long as possible. I don't intend to break the lot of you too early." The second her last word left her lips, she suddenly disappeared.  
  
Jeanne Alter threw her head around trying to search for the demon now that she had revealed her true identity. She wasn't allowed to live, she wasn't allowed to run free! All of this was one big issue, and she had to do something about it... But the more she tried to look for her, the more sluggish her body became. As if she was trying to move through something as thick as tar...  
  
She looked down to try and figure out what was wrong, only to see that infernal blonde staring up at her, now squatting between her legs. "You really don't know how to rein in that anger of yours, that raging flame. But don't worry, I will keep my word." Orias giggled as she pushed a single finger up against the angry Frenchwoman's crotch, only for a massive shock to run through her body in the process...  
  
"Oops. I think I overdid that a little. Oh well, this just makes my job easier in the long run." The demon chimed, as something started to pulsate through the rest of the Servant's body. She knew that the sensation originated from her crotch, but the demon only touched it once, why was there anything down there? Unless...  
  
Jeanne Alter instinctively reached down to grasp her crotch, only to let out a powerful moan as she met something rather orb-like in shape and soft just the same. Unfortunately for her, she had grown a cock. A massively sensitive one at that, as her pants quickly grew wet from the substance that squirted forth from the tip of her newfound rod...  
  
Orias smiled as she walked over towards her seat, lightly slapping the latex-covered 'chair's ass to force another wonderful moan from the subjugated king's lips. "Such wonderful sounds you both make. And you'll be making even more wonderful sounds, once I finish playing with you. Come closer." The demon beckoned the Frenchwoman, who initially seemed apprehensive...  
  
Not realizing that her body was obeying, bringing her closer and closer. She wanted to stomp her heels into the pavement below, somehow prevent this series of events from continuing... But it was all for naught. She got as close as she possibly could, the demon's breath brushing up against her cheeks due to how close they were.  
  
Then she received another order. One that heralded her upcoming fate. "Kneel, pet." An order she was unable to refuse as she dropped onto her knees, leaving her in the perfect position for the demon to take advantage of her.  
  
She felt another shock run through her body as Orias planted her sole on her face, letting her get a whiff of the thick scent that the latex gave off. It was intoxicating, to the point where she could hardly see straight just seconds after smelling it. That wasn't all either, as she quickly felt her shorts growing wetter as the demon planted her other sole straight on that bulge, squishing it inward and making a total mess of her newest pet.  
  
"Do you wonder why you can't resist me, Servant? Of course, you don't, you can hardly think for yourself once you've got a nice whiff of my form. But it's all thanks to this nice little piece of 'dignity' between your legs. It makes you something awfully vulnerable to my powers." The demon explained to the blurry-eyed Avenger, as she sunk her heel into the outline of her balls... "It makes you a Man, dear. And I can change men. Just like I've changed this wonderful friend of yours. Come, embrace the change and become my pet in heart and soul. You won't be able to resist, even if you say no."   
  
At first, Jeanne Alter wanted to object and make it stop... That was before something odd started to occur down below. She tried to look down, but her blurred vision made that difficult. What she was able to notice, was a strange black substance spreading out from her pants, which had been consumed by the substance as it grew across her skin. Only as she took another whiff of the scent of the foot on her face did she realize it. That was her mistress' gift to her. It was what she deserved for being a good p-  
  
No, that wasn't it! It was latex, the same kind of awful stuff that her friend was covered in! She was going to turn into a cute, latex-slathered and utterly submissive pet to the latex-wearing saberfaced demon unless she did something about it! But... what was she going to do? She couldn't fight back against the influence that the demon exerted on her, and she couldn't... couldn't...  
  
Couldn't what? What was he trying to stop? What was even happening? It was so hard to even do anything besides just sit there and let the mistress play with him. It felt nice to be toyed with by somebody that had so much power. Somebody that wanted to make a total fool out of him. Boys like him weren't meant to be anything but toys either, so it was totally fine. Even as the sensation in his crotch stopped reminding him of anything like a proper orgasm, it still felt so good to have his bulge squished down by her foot. It felt so good.  
  
Orias laughed as she noticed the utter change in the new boy's expression. Gone was the fighting spirit, replaced with the same arousal-drunk expression that his friend had. It was adorable to see him having fallen that far so quickly. "Good boys worship their mistresses, you know. Don't you have anything to say to your mistress, pet?" The demon chimed, and she felt the bulge underneath her sole twitch and squirm in response.  
  
Immediately, thoughts of servitude and adoration for the demon flooded Jeanne's mind, causing the latex that covered his body to spread further, right up until it reached his neck. "I love my mistress! I love her smell! I love her feet! I love her body! I love everything about her and I'm happy that she turned me into a worthless boy that doesn't know any better!" A trail of drool ran down his chin as the spreading black substance finished, fully forming that second shiny layer of 'skin' and sealing his fate in the process. He wasn't going to get that off. And he most certainly wasn't going to cum, now that his new cock was trapped within a nice rubber-like sphere that kept him practically chastised.  
  
The demon laughed as she pushed her sole deeper into his face, forcing him to squirm all over from a faux-orgasm as he inhaled more of her wonderfully intoxicating smell. "Oh, you're no boy now. You're a sissy. My sissy. Just like your friend. You're both my precious little sissy pets, and I'm going to make sure you're both treated as well as you can be. Doesn't that sound nice?" She chimed, and the moans that echoed from both of the sissies' lips made their agreement all too obvious.  
  
Orias flicked her ahoge one more time as she licked her lips. Her elder sister Dantalian would be proud of her for how quickly and swiftly she had dealt with the thorns that had been sinking into their sides... buuuut... That didn't mean she couldn't have a little more fun with the two of them for the time being. She could go back to doing her duties as one of the remaining Demon Pillars later...  
  
The demon snapped her fingers, and a portal appeared behind her. She climbed off her latex chair, before manifesting a pair of leashes that attached to both sissies' crotches. "Come now, I want you two to show me just how devoted you are." She laughed as she herded them into the gateway to another world, which shut itself off the second the two corrupted and weakened sissies rushed through it.  
  
Their Master would be in for quite the surprise, once Orias would return to claim them just the same as their sissified Servants...


End file.
